Worst Birthday Ever
by skyler00
Summary: Lan Hikari has few bad birthdays.


AN: Had too many ideas for this sort of story- so I figured, why not just make a short story of all of them? Happy Birthday Lan :3

Birthday Disasters

Disaster #1: First Happy Birthday

Lan opened his eyes and smiled. Today was a good day. Today was his birthday. A brand new day and another year older- today he did not need Megaman to wake him up. He did not need anything from anyone today (except presents). He was on top of the world. Nothing was going to take him down. He jumped out of bed and screeched as he saw his crush standing right in front of him, "Happy birthday… Lan…"

Lan jumped back onto his bed and scurried back to the wall leaning against it to catch his breath. Mayl blushed, "Sorry Lan! I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday!"

She turned around to run out the door. Lan instinctively ran after her. "Mayl wait!" He caught up to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her.

Mayl stood there, stunned. Lan said, "You don't need to be sorry for barging into my room. Thank you for being the first to greet me on my birthday."

Lan mentally patted himself on the back for being smooth AF.

Mayl blushed madly, "L- Lan. I was apologizing for barging in on you in your underwear."

Lan opened his eyes and took a step back. Looking down, he saw that he was only wearing his tighty whiteys and that Mayl's hands had been on his butt. Lan screamed and ran back to his room. Mayl blushed, watching her half-naked neighbor run away. "Maybe I should have bought him clothes for his birthday."

Disaster #2: Morning Surprise

Lan opened his eyes and smiled. Today was a good day. Today was his birthday. A brand new day and another year older… yadda yadda yadda. The brunette hopped out of bed and stripped off his clothes as he ran into his restroom.

Lan stepped into the shower and sang, "Happy birthday to me" over and over. He couldn't wait to see his friends as they gave him glory on this most important day of all days. The boy was looking forward to the tributes (presents) that his friends would be offering him. He just hoped no one bought him clothes or gave him money. His grandmother knitted him enough underwear, and money was all fine and good, but he would be too lazy to go buy something he liked. His compatriots should know enough about him by now to buy him whatever he wanted so that he wouldn't have to waste his precious time.

Lan stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel. Walking out of the bathroom while drying his hair with the towel, he was surprised as his friends surprised him yelling "Surprise!"

Lan screeched in this alternate universe as he was taken aback by the amount of people in his room. Lan was trying to process everyone that was in his room and everything that was going on and remembered the most important detail of all when Dex and Dingo laughed and pointed at him- he was naked. How did he remember this detail? Dex and Dingo laughed that Lan was naked and that his wee wee was small.

Lan ran back into this restroom before realizing that he didn't have any clothes to change into. He walked outside with a towel around his waist, blushing madly as he walked towards his giggling friends. Dex and Dingo pulled Lan's towel away, prompting him to run back to the bathroom since the two of them prevented Lan from putting on clothes.

Mayl had to bring clothes to him, which, if it wasn't bad enough already, gave Dex and Dingo the opportunity to push the door open when Lan opened the bathroom door to grab clothes from Mayl. In the end, Lan had to put on his clothes in front of them.

Disaster #3: Birthday suit

Lan opened his eyes and smiled. Today was a good day. Today was his birthday. He was especially happy since it was a Saturday- which meant no school today! The brunette closed his eyes again and was happy to spend the rest of the day sleeping.

"Lan honey! Wake up," yelled his mom.

Lan groaned, "Mom! Today is a Saturday! There's no school!"

"I know honey! Just get up and change and come downstairs!"

"Why?"

"Just get up and change into your birthday suit and come downstairs!"

Lan groaned, "But I don't wanna!"

"Get into your birthday suit and come downstairs now mister!"

Lan gulped as he heard what his mom said. He thought he heard her wrong the first time, but this time he knew he heard her say "birthday suit". "Why do I have to-"

"Lan Hikari! Don't make me come in there and spank you!"

Lan yelped and jumped off his bed, pulling off his clothes, "Coming!"

Lan opened the door and ran downstairs. "I'm here mom!"

Lan was wondering why his mom was being so pushy this morning, but he didn't have to wonder anymore as all his family, extended family, classmates, associates, and basically city yelled, "Happy birthday!"

Lan screamed as flashes of pictures were blinding him. He tried to shield his eyes from the bright lights, neglecting to cover himself.

Yai giggled and whispered to Mayl, "I know what to give you on your birthday now," as she took more 6969 HD pictures of Lan. Mayl blushed and stared at the delight in front of her.

Ms. Hikari gasped and yelled, "Lan Hikari! How dare you come downstairs in the nude!"

"You told me to come downstairs in my birthday suit!"

"I meant your dress shirt and pants and vest!"

Lan blushed madly and ran upstairs. The news and media covered this incident with headlines bearing titles such as "The Net Savior with the Giant Rocket" and "Hard-Working Crime Fighter? Or Lazy Boy Who Doesn't Trim the Bushes?"

AN: I think you all get the point.! I have a few more ideas, but if you guys have more ideas, feel free to let me know, and I may add a few more chapters! Happy belated birthday Lan!


End file.
